prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
FPC26
Cztery serca! Chcę też tańczyć !! (４ つ の ハ ー ト! 私 も 踊 り り た い !! "Yottsu no Hāto! Watashi mo Odoritai !!"?) To 26 odcinek sezonu Fresh Precure! a także 268 odcinek serii Precure. Opis Fabuły Miyuki zaprasza dziewczyny, które ogłosiły, że nie może być czwartą Cure. Ku jej uldze została przedstawiona Setsuna przez Love, która była czwartą Cure, Cure Passion. Dziewczyny zapraszają ją do tańca, ale kiedy Miyuki widzi, że tak naprawdę niewiele robią podczas przerwy, postanawia zabrać je na specjalne szkolenie na obóz letni. Tymczasem Hayato szedł na plażę, by zebrać trochę smutku, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało; jak się okazuje, wsiadł do niewłaściwego pociągu i jedzie w góry. Gdy dziewczyny wysiadają z pociągu, Tarte informuje je, że mogły się teleportować dzięki mocy Akaruna i postanawiają ją wypróbować. Działa - tylko dla nich, gdy zdają sobie sprawę, że go zapomnieli, a Setsuna wraca, by go złapać. Potem zdają sobie sprawę, że zapomnieli o kilku przedmiotach, a ona jest zmuszona wracać wraz z nimi na czwartą pozycję; w tym buty Miki i piłka plażowa, którą Love chciała przynieść. Ku irytacji Setsuny i po tym, jak Ayumi prawie ją złapała, powraca, ale dowiaduje się, że Love powiedziała jej o niewłaściwym przedmiocie. Zapomniała o swoim kole do pływania. Do tej pory Setsuna miała już dość, a Inori martwi się o nią, postanawiając nie wspominać, że ona również zapomniała przedmiotu. Miyuki dołącza do dziewcząt, aby kazać im iść na trening i wyruszają na zmianę. Setsuna postanawia je obserwować przez chwilę, po czym wyrusza, by trochę zbadać. Tymczasem Hayato wysiadł z pociągu i wyraża szok, gdy widzi siebie otoczonego polami ryżowymi i górami. Pobliski rolnik podaje mu wskazówki. Po zakończeniu lekcji dziewczyny jedzą kolację. Inori idzie szukać Setsunę, ale jej nie widzi, gdy przypomina sobie o swoim wahaniu przed dołączeniem do grupy tanecznej. Czuje, że Setsuna może znajdować się w tej samej pozycji, ale Love czekała na nią i jest pewna, że czeka, aż Setsuna również do nich dołączy. Kiedy znajduje Setsunę, wyznaje, że chciałaby z nimi tańczyć, ponieważ wygląda to na zabawę; ale nie ma pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Po powrocie do Labiryntu nie było muzyki ani tańca. Ona też nie może otwarcie się uśmiechać jak oni i nie wierzy, że byłaby w tym bardzo dobra. W nadziei, że pomoże jej poczuć się lepiej, Inori oferuje jej prywatne lekcje, a ona z wahaniem się zgadza. Tymczasem Hayato dotarł do oceanu i zmienia się w Westara, przywołując koło do pływania Nakewameke. Jednak nie widzi, że nikogo tam nie ma wieczorem, więc z większym rozdrażnieniem wyrusza, by znaleźć kogoś, od kogo mógłby odczuwać smutek. Później Inori i Setsuna kończą tańczyć, ale pyta ją, jak jest w stanie tańczyć tak otwarcie bez większego zainteresowania. Inori próbuje poprosić Akaruna o przysługę właśnie wtedy, gdy nagle Nakewameke Westara przerywa im. Po dołączeniu do Miki i Love dziewczyny przemieniają się w Precure i zaczynają z nimi walczyć. Walczą, gdy zaczyna rzucać w nich pływające koła i pułapki na Berry i Peach - pozostawiając Pine i Passion, aby je uratować, zanim się rozdzielą, Pine używa Healing Prayer Fresh, aby je zdmuchnąć, a Passion zakańcza Happiness Hurricane. Później Setsuna ciekawie pyta Inori, o czym zapomniała. Pozostawia to niespodziankę, a Setsuna obserwuje leżącą na stole maszynę do szycia, a także szkic ciała i materiały. Jest oszołomiona, widząc, że pracowała nad stworzeniem dla niej stroju tanecznego i powraca w nim. Gdy Miki i Love podziwiają strój, Inori mówi jej, że zyska odwagę do tańca. Wyjaśnia, że mając na sobie takie same stroje, zyskają odwagę, wiedząc, że są zjednoczeni i w ten sposób zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy. Setsuna dziękuje jej i zwraca się do niej jako Buki, podobnie jak Love i Miki, i mówi im o swoim pragnieniu oficjalnego dołączenia do ich grupy. Kiedy Miki dostaje plakat, zaczynają świętować, mówiąc, że zostali prawdziwą czterolistną koniczyną. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fresh Precure! Kategoria:Fresh Precure! odcinki